A Magical Digital Halloween!
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Little Heather is always missing out when it comes to friendships, but this Halloween will be different. ONE-SHOT!


**FireWing: Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was only allowed to be on the computer for 5 hours a day during the summer and got extreme writor's block, and then I had school, but all this time that I've been gone, I've written down story ideas and this one I came up with for Halloween cuz I'm back in my Digimon craze**

**Gatomon: Hashira doesn't own Digimon, she only owns her ideas and her ocs.**

**Wizardmon: Please enjoy and Happy Halloween.**

It was halloween in sunny California, and a little girl with bright innocent green eyes and reddish brown hair was getting dressed for halloween. She put on her dress which had a black velvet top and bright purple lower part. She put on her witch's hat and giggled cheerfully as she ran around to pretend she was a little witch.

She ran to her parents and her mom said, "Heather, how about you go play outside and see if any of the kids in the trailer park wanna go with you for Trick or Treating?"

Heather nodded cheerfully and got her pointy shoes on and grabbed a small wand, and ran outside wanting to go find candy. Unfortunately for the little witch, everyone else avoided her and no one wanted to trick or treat with her.

The innocent young girl nearly cried and sat down in the playground at the front of the park wondering why no one wanted to trick or treat with her.

Suddenly, a kid in a wizard outfit with a white kitty came over to her. As they got closer, Heather noticed that the wizard had green eyes, grey skin, and orange hair and weird symbols on his cloak, while the cat had weird gloves with huge claws, a purple striped tail, big blue eyes, and a gold tail ring.

"Why are you sad?" The wizard asked as they came over.

"No one wanted to go trick or treating with me." Heather cried.

"We'll go trick or treating with you." The cat spoke causing the witch to look at the feline in surprise.

"Don't afraid little one. We are Digimon, aka Digital Monsters, but we are nice." The wizard said and the young girl's eyes widened.

Heather happened to be a little girl who loved watching the show Digimon on tv and as she looked at the wizard and the cat, her eyes widened and a tear fell.

"Wizzy? Gato?" the girl asked with the look of pure innocent and surprise on her face.

The wizard chuckled having read her thoughts and smiled under his cloak, "Yes, I'm Wizardmon and this is Gatomon. And yes we are the same Wizardmon and Gatomon from that show you watch, but I am alive and Gatomon is not under that mean old vampires control." he said to comfort the girl who was on the verge of tears having watched Wizardmon die the other day.

Heather smiled and did a little cheer as the two digimon smiled.

"So you wanna go trick or treating? How about a trip to the Digital World, there is a realm of the Digital World we think you would love." Wizardmon said and Gatomon nodded as the witch beamed with happiness and nodded happily picking up her pumpkin basket for candy.

Wizardmon grabbed Heather's hand and opened a portal into the Digital World as Heather closed her eyes tightly.

When the young witch opened her eyes, she was in a town with buildings that looked like something out of Wizard101 and there were Magic shops everywhere along with seeing Sorcermon, Witchmon, other Wizardmon, Flawizarmon, and other spellcaster mage like digimon along with some Gatomon and other cat like digimon everywhere. The whole place looked like a perfect city of wizards, similar to the one she had seen when her parents dragged her to go watch Harry Potter.

"Wow!" the young witch girl exclaimed wanting to go trick or treating as she saw Digimon hanging up Halloween decorations and making candy.

Wizardmon chuckled as Gatomon smiled until a Witchmon flew over on her broomstick glaring at Wizardmon and then when she looked at Heather, she asked, "Why is there a human here in Witchelny?"

Wizardmon rolled his eyes, and said, "She was sad, she knew about Digimon from the tv show humans made about us, and no one wanted to go trick or treating with her, besides, look at her in that witch's outfit, this is the perfect place for her to go trick or treating."

Witchmon sighed and said, "I hope we don't get in trouble for this, though I would of course just send all of it to you!" Witchmon cackled and Wizardmon sighed and decided to ignore his rival.

Heather went up to Witchmon, who looked at her confused, and said, "Abracadabra! Ur now a toad for messing wit Wizzy!" and then Heather ran around in circles pretending to be on a broomstick while Wizardmon tried to hide a laugh with Gatomon.

Witchmon had a look of confusion like she didn't know whether to be offended or not before she hugged the human girl yelling, "AWWW SHE IS SO KAWAII!"

Wizardmon and Gatomon cracked up laughing while Heather had a childish giggle and hugged back being the adorable innocent 5 year old that she was.

"I want candy!" Heather exclaimed as her stomach growled after 5 minutes of hugging.

"Well, it is about time for trick or treating, and we should be able to get her home before her parents think she went missing." Gatomon said and the mages nodded before they went on their way with Heather smiling all wide and innocent.

As the night progressed, Heather met a Sorcermon and Flawizarmon who were Wizardmon's brothers, and the two joined them as they watched over the young witch who ended up with lots of candy.

Finally, it was time for Heather to go, and everyone was sad cuz they would not be able to see their new friend again, but before they could say goodbye, Heather spotted a giant egg and ran over to it, causing a glow to come from her candy basket and a digivice appeared.

Wizardmon and Gatomon smiled while the others cheered for that would mean their friend would be able to come back one day.

The egg hatched, revealing a small Kiimon who bounced into Heather's arms hungrily and tried to get to her candy and everyone laughed.

"Yay! I get a partner Digimon just like the Digidestined!" Heather cheered and put her witch's hat on Kiimon and gave the newborn something to eat which prompted him to digivolve to Yaamon.

Wizardmon looked at the two and said, "Heather, Yaamon, its time you get going home, you wouldn't want your mom to miss you."

Heather pouted because she wanted to stay in the Digital World forever, but she knew she couldn't and she said, "I normally would nevah tell a lie and tell people about da Digital World, but I know better from da show."

They all smiled for the young girl wouldn't reveal the secrets and Wizardmon opened a portal for Heather to return home with her digimon.

Heather returned home with Yaamon and fed him all da candy that she wouldn't eat and treated him very nicely allowing him to digivolve to Impmon, and the rookie promised to never do anything bad and always watch over her after Heather pointed out what happened in season 3 of Digimon.

That night, Heather went to bed mumbling, "Best… halloween… ever…. night… Impy…"

Impmon smiled and said, "Good night you little witch girl."

**Impmon: Bada bing, Bada boom, nice chapter, you humans aren't half bad.**

**Gatomon: Yeah, nice chapter Hashira!**

**FireWing: *basking in the fact that Impmon actually said something nice to me***

**Wizardmon: Miss Hashira would be grateful for any nice reviews you send her.**


End file.
